Uke Unyu
by FeelGood
Summary: KIHYUN aja, hehehehe


**Uke Unyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini hanya FanFiction**

 **Cast milik masing-masing, cerita punya gua.**

 **Pair: KiHyun (Kibum SJ x Kyuhyun SJ)**

 **Alur kecepeten**

 **By : Ji Xian/jixian37**

 **Hope u like it**

 **enjoy**

.

.

Namaku Kim Kibum, aku sekolah tingkat SMU tahun ke dua. Kalian tahu Sekolah Genie? ya, sekolah yang diperuntukkan khusus namja-namja tampan sepertiku itu adalah sekolahku. Disana aku mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket, bukan apa-apa. Karena aku masuk ke sekolah ini gara-gara di culik oleh Papa ku, menyebalkan memang. Dulunya aku ingin masuk sekolah seni, tapi Papa melarangku, dan jadilah aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Kenapa Papa memaksaku bersekolah disini? Katanya agar aku bisa konsentrasi belajar dan tidak melirik yeoja-yeoja. Tapi ternyata disini aku malah lebih parah, aku melirik namja-namja. Mau bagaimana? Adanya ya itu, memangnya mau melirik siapa lagi?

Ya, aku menjadi manusia Gay. Bukan salahku, salahkan Papa ku, eh jangan. Salahkan namja yang sedang menusukkan sedotan ke kotak susunya itu. Dia begitu imut dan sangat uke. Aku menyukainya, dia sangat menggemaskan. Rambutnya yang keriting ikal,kulitnya yang putih membuatnya seperti boneka, dan matanya yang bulat. Oh God, apakah dia itu benar manusia? Bolehkah aku membongkar punggungnya dan menemukan apakah ada baterainya disana?

Membicarakan keindahan fisik namja satu itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Dia memang nyaris sempurna, haaah. Lama-lama aku bisa horny disini, berbahaya. Lebih baik ku dekati saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Sapaku dan dia menoleh. Mungkin sedikit kaget sampai-sampai sedotannya menyerempet pipi tembemnya dan membuat susu putih itu mengotori pipinya

"Kibum-ah." Lirihnya saat mengetahui kedatanganku. Aku langsung duduk disebelahnya. Terlihat dia akan mengelap pipinya dengan tangannya, namun cepat-cepat aku menahan tangannya dan langsung mendaratkan bibirku di pipinya yang terkena susu. Kyuhyun seperti menegang, karena ingin segera melihat ekspresinya aku menjilat susu itu kemudian menatap wajah Kyuhyun ku.

"Sudah bersih." Ucapku nyengir.

"Ki-Kibum-ah, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" Rajuknya. Dia pun dengan cepat membereskan susu dan cemilannya kemudian beranjak pergi masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ah, rupanya begini saat dia ngambek. Kenapa imut sekali.

Akupun tak tinggal diam, aku mengejarnya kemana dia pergi. Tampak dia berjalan sambil menunduk, apakah dia benar-benar marah karena itu? Kenapa se-alay itu? Padahal tadi tempatnya lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa saja. Lagipula, hubungan seperti ini disekolah juga sudah biasa. Hanya saja pintar-pintar menyembunyikannya dari para Guru jika ingin selamat. So, semua siswa disini sepakat untuk bekerja sama.

Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah koridor belakang kelas yang nampak sunyi. Dia duduk di lantai dan menaruh makanan serta susunya di sebelahnya. Tangannya merogoh ponsel yang ada disakunya kemudian menghubungi nomor seseorang. Aku mengernyitkan dahi ku, kepo tentu saja. Akupun menguping dari dekat, agak sedikit terhalang dinding jadi aman.

"Halo, chagi. Lagi apa?"

Ucapnya, siapa chagi? Jadi dia sudah punya pacar? Damn ! Seme mana yang sudah mendahuluiku?

"Aku sedang makan, ini jam istirahat."

"..."

"Ahaha, iya tadi Mama sudah SMS."

"..."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"..."

"Hm, baiklah. Mmmmuuaaacchhh...Sudah?"

"..."

"Aah, yasudah. Selamat belajar. Oppa menyayangimu. Bye-bye."

Oppa? Kyuhyun dipanggil Oppa? Jadi dia straight? Mana mungkin? Gayanya begitu uke dan sangat uke, aku tidak yakin. Tapi tadi dia seperti memberi 'kisseu'

"OhMyGod! Kibum, sedang apa?" Aku terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun sudah didepanku sambil menenteng makanannya. Bukan Kibum namanya kalau tidak cool. Aku berdehem sedikit.

"Kau menelfon pacarmu?" Tanyaku.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menanyakannya. Itu privasi ku." Jawabnya yang membuatku hampir speechless.

"Aku tidak yakin. Bukannya kau Gay?"

Raut Kyuhyun berubah menjadi datar, tapi hanya sebentar. Setelahnya ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannyaaaaaaa!

Akhirnya setan itu membuatku nekad. Ku dorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding, karena terkejut. Susu dan cemilan miliknya terlempar di lantai. Tanpa basa-basi kulumat bibirnya.

"Mmmmmppphhh..Lep...Lepass..mmmmppphhh..."

Kyuhyun berusaha berontak dan meronta-ronta. Namun, aku semakin kuat menahan tangannya. Tapi aku kasihan juga, mungkin dia tidak nyaman. Akhirnya, ku ubah gaya ciumanku menjadi lembut. Meski tegang, Kyuhyun sekarang mulai diam dan sepertinya ia pasrah. Kulirik matanya yang berubah menjadi sayu, ku lumat lembut bibir bawahnya namun dia belum juga merespon. Apa dia tidak tahu caranya? Bukankah dia sudah punya pacar?

Masa bodoh. Yang penting sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menikmati sepertinya, ku longgarkan peganganku ditangannya dan berganti memeluk pinggangnya masih dengan bibir yang saling bertaut. Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah, mungkin keenakan atau malah kehabisan nafas? Kupilih opsi kedua, jadi ku lepas lumatanku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang sayu dan suara pelan. Bisa kurasakan dadanya berdetak cukup cepat.

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Jawabku jujur dan langsung kutatap bola matanya yang bulat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bawah. Kuangkat dagunya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanyaku lembut. Kyuhyun kembali menatap mataku, mungkin mencari kebohongan atau mencari belek yang tadi pagi masih ngumpul. Tak ditemukan sepertinya karena Kyuhyun malah memeluk leherku erat, hampir saja aku oleng. Namun segera kubalas memeluk pinggangnya, dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, tapi aku takut menyakitimu." Jawabnya yang membuatku bingung, akhirnya kata tanya "Kenapa?" Keluar lagi dari mulutku.

"Banyak yang menyukaiku, aku takut kau sakit hati."

(-_-)?

Percaya diri sekali uke unyu ini. Tapi memang benar, dia banyak yang menyukai. Seme maupun uke disekolah terlalu mendambakan Kyuhyun. Tak jarang ia mendapat banyak hadiah atau surat misterius dari namja-namja yang menyukainya. Hanya aku saja yang sama sekali belum pernah memberinya apa-apa, aku lebih suka bertindak langsung. Seperti menemaninya, mendatanginya karena dia suka sendirian atau menggodanya.

"Tidak akan, chagi." Jawabku tersenyum. Dia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku. Manisnya... kudekatkan lagi wajahku dan bersiap menciumnya lagi.

"Eh?" Cegahnya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku. Dia tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri membuatku bingung.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Jangan disini." Ucapnya yang langsung menarikku berlari meninggalkan lokasi dan juga susu serta cemilan yang terkapar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengajakku masuk ke kamarnya di asrama. Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun langsung mengunci pintu dan menerjangku hingga aku terjatuh di kasur. Sungguh diluar dugaan, ku kira dia jenis uke yang pemalu tapi nyatanya, dia lebih bringas daripada aku. Hahaha.

Sambil menciumi bibirku, tangannya membuka kancing seragamku satu persatu, setelah selesai, dia melanjutkan dengan melepas kancing bajunya sendiri masih sambil menciumiku.

"Ow..ow..Kyu..Chagi." Peringatku dan dia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Rautnya sedikit kecewa karena kesenangannya diganggu. Aku memposisikan diriku duduk sambil bersender di kepala ranjang, Kyuhyun mengikuti pergerakanku dengan duduk di sampingku dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dadaku. Tangannya bermain-main di dadaku.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, kan?" Tanyaku. Untung saja kontrolku bekerja barusan. Jadi sebelum ke tahap yang lebih lanjut (?) aku ingin tahu pasti dulu.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatapku. Sungguh imut, dan diapun menggeleng pelan. Aku mengernyit.

"Lalu yang kau telfon tadi?" Tanyaku.

"Dia bukan pacarku." Jawabnya imut.

"Lalu siapa?" Uke ku ini membuatku kepo maksimal.

"Dia..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akan kuberitahu setelah kita selesaikan ini."

Dan yeah, aku di perkosa oleh uke ku yang unyu ini. Rasa penasaran yang tadinya memuncak, ku cancel dulu. Menikmati santapan lezat yang ada di hadapanku, sayang kalau dilewatkan.

END


End file.
